Mirror of Deception
by WightMamba
Summary: This takes place during a time period before Dracula's ressurected again, The story revolves around Percival Belmont and his quest, what is it? Read it and find out. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Mirror of Deception

Ch.1

(My first Castlevania story I felt could not go anywhere, the theme was lacking, the story was well boring and I used the word "Well" about twenty times as the first word in a dialogue)

(This has a similar setting to Castlevania Lords of shadow, but I am not following the same plot. Castlevania is owned by Konami, I make no money from this, all references to other various copyrighted material is owned by their respective creators and not by me)

The night was cold and unforgiving; rain beat down on the earth making it all the darker. The forests in this part of Transylvania could be particularly bad on nights like this. The nearby town was the only escape from the harshness of the elements, but it was still not quite the most hospitable place for a traveler to stay for an extended period of time. This was mostly because this town had been under constant threat of all manner of supernatural beasts both savage and horrifying; which had been preying on the inhabitants of the village, who every night would worry if they were next. None of the villagers had either the knowledge or skill to handle such monstrosities. This was all about to change.

A lone man, wearing a long coat with his hood up walked in the forest along a dirt road. His destination would take him into town, although first he had to make his way through the mud and low visibility caused by the rain. He stopped at a sign to get a sense of direction, but he looked over his shoulder to see if there was something behind him. There was nothing that he could see, although this did not necessarily mean he was not being followed, which was fairly likely in the forest. He walked on the path for a short while and then saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was only for a second, but he was sure of it; he was being stalked. The traveler slowly reached for his whip and turned around quickly, there was nothing there. He sighed in relief and turned around, but this time he was met with the sight of a wolf which appeared to be standing on two legs with no trouble. Before he could react the wolf tried to strike him. Luckily the young man was able to sloppily dodge the attack, which he responded by kicking the thing in the chest as hard as he could, which with a loud crack, sent it ten feet in the other direction spinning. He felt his heart pounding, what worried him is that wolves usually travel in packs and the possibility of one acting on its own was doubtful. Suddenly he heard the sound of movement from several different directions. This was not good, he saw two emerge from the woods as he heard on coming from behind him, the only one he didn't notice was the one he had kicked as it staggered up. He spun and threw a knife at the one coming from behind, which hit the ground as the knife struck it in the neck, next were the two that tried to flank him. As the one from the right moved in the traveler bashed it on the head with his fist, the force of the impact and thickness of the gauntlet knocked it out and the one from the left was met with an armored boot to the chin.

He did not want these things coming after him so the one he knocked out had its head stomped on which crushed it's skull, and then he went to the one he kicked. He looked at the miserable thing, drew on of his knives and plunged it into the beast's heart. The one he kicked earlier had snuck up behind him pounced upon him and knocked him on the ground. The beast was intent on biting his neck; it was biting at him as if it was rabid. The man was able to elbow it in the stomach and get it off of him. As the man regained his foot he drew his whip and lashed around the wolf's neck. The wolf struggled as the young man tightened it and eventually the whip was so tight that when the man jerked the whip the wolf's neck was snapped.

He had survived and was breathed a small sigh of relief, as he went to retrieve the knife from the neck of one of the wolves he noticed something odd. The wolf though, animalistic in appearance had hands and legs that resembled that of a person.

The rain was beginning to let up and this place would surely not be safe for much longer, so the man put his whip away and headed as fast as he could to the village. As he approached the exit of the forest he noticed a man who was badly wounded.

"Good sir, you are injured; I need to get you to safety." The traveler said kneeling close to the man.

"If only we had any safety…" The wounded man said as she seethed in pain ", Then we would be a lot better off".

"What do you mean have you no shelter to stay?" The traveler asked.

"Shelter does us no good to protect us from what preys on us." The wounded man said.

"You are being preyed upon, by what?" The young man inquired curious to what was going on.

"Monsters, but you must think me mad; we have had travelers come through here before, all of them dead because of the disregard of our warnings."

"What kind?" The traveler asked trying to get a clue of what was going on.

"Used to be the occasional large wolf, but then something entirely different started showing up and killing our livestock, but then they acquired a taste for human blood and now near every night they come and kill us or worse." The man said clearly starting drift off from blood lose.

"Worse than death, how exactly?"

"Lycanthropy…you get bitten and you become one in a matter of hours" The man said "Those of us who survive are either wounded or turned; we can't stand up against these things."

"Hold on do this things happen to look like a wolf with vaguely human features?" The young man said suddenly realizing.

"Now that you mention it they do…Why?" The man asked looking at the traveler curiously.

"No reason really, where is your town; maybe we can get you there and tend to your wounds" The traveler said.

"The town is ahead, but if you are looking for safe haven, I am afraid you will not find it there".

"Why what has happened?" The young man asked having a very bad feeling.

"An attack, a large group lead by a creature entirely different…you are not thing of going are you?" The man shouted.

"I must…I cannot let the innocent suffer this fate!" The traveler proclaimed.

"You are mad, or foolish, you need to turn back the way you came, uunnghghh, and it's too late for that seeing as I will not live" The man said close to death.

"One last thing, what is your name good sir, so if you do die, I know who to pray for" The traveler asked.

"Seeing as it doesn't matter really…my name is Sven" The man said as he died.

"My name, is Percival Belmont, and you will be avenged" Percival said as he walked towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror of Deception

(Disclaimer on first chapter)

(I know there were typos on chapter 1, I apologize for that, I right to fast and miss hit keys)

Chapter 2

Percival entered the gate of the town, he looked at the wreckage.

"What on earth is going here?" Percival asked rhetorically.

"Run, the Lycans are returning!" A man screamed running for his life not even paying the young Belmont any mind.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of them and nailed between the eyes with one of his knives, he found the broken body of a swordsman on the ground and decided to take his sword.

"I am sorry, I will make sure the blade avenges you" Percival said as he laid the man in a dignified manner.

He swung the sword once to get a feel for its weight; the sword was quite well balanced although it was kind of tacky. He readied to strike as another rushed at him, it tried a low strike, but was meet with a kick to the jaw with made it open to have the sword thrust through its chest. Percival then saw another one which was going from left to right trying to catching him off guard, what it didn't expect was Percival making a step forward and swing the sword in an arc separating the monster's shoulders and above from the rest of its body. Percival watched as some of the Lycans backed off and got out of the way of a monstrous wolf. This wolf was not a natural, it had to be at least twelve feet from head to tail and it was twice as tall as he was and it was undoubtly powerful.

"What in god's name is that?" Percival asked startled at the thing as it sized him up and growled barring some vicious teeth.

The beast charged at Percival and pounced at him, he was able to roll to the side barely dodging the things second strike. He gained foot as fast as he could, that thing could easily kill him if he was in a prone position. It charged again this time Percival backed into a building, when he looked around he noticed a large support beam above him, all he had to do was time this perfectly. As soon as the thing was with striking rage he jump on the wolf brought his whip out and lashed it towards the beam and once it was around the beam he ran off the wolf and brought the building on the thing crushing it. Before Percival could regain his composure he got tackled by one lycans, who was attempting to bite him.

"What's wrong wolfy, don't like the taste of cold steel?" Percival said in a worried laugh as the thing tried to bite through his gauntlet.

Percival kicked it in the groin; even though it was a abomination it still was anatomically correct since the thing let out a pained yelp and double over in pain, which didn't last that long since Percival jammed the sword in its head. Percival looked around to assess the situation, he could see much since was dark and he was unfamiliar with the layout of the town. He noticed that everything was all too silent, as if everything disappeared out of existence. That was until a single figure moved into the open with a sword and moved as if it didn't notice Percival.

"You should not have come to this place," The figure said in an insidious voice "The fate of these people shouldn't be your concern,"

"This was not my original destination, but if defenseless people are being killed by the very creatures of the night my family has fought for generation to stop, then it is my duty to save as many people as possible!" Percival shouted in a defiant tone.

"But you are not the savior you pretend to be, foolish man," The figure said.

"What are you saying?" Percival asked slightly confused.

"I know of you Belmont and of what you seek, but what you seek is out of your grasp and no matter how close you come to possessing it, it shall never be yours truly," The figure replied.

"Enough of your riddles dark one, or whatever you prefer to be called, I have no time to spend talking to you nor do I desire to continue this conversation " Percival said as he turned only to face the same figure.

"But I however do have time to spend talking to you and I do so wish to continue this conversation, young Belmont" The figure said his face unable to be seen from the hood.

"Enough, what are you after?" Percival asked annoyed by the figure.

"Oh it is not what I am after, but rather what is before me and what is before me is a rather foolish man," The figure stated.

"I am growing very tired of you, be gone from my sight!" Percival shouted angrily.

"Very well young Belmont, be heed my warning, many have tried to obtain what you seek only to be blinded by the truth, you eyes will lead you astray and will end your life, trust not what you see," The figure said walking along dragging it's sword in the mud.

"Now that was a rather annoying conversation I rather not have again, but everything seems to be safe, I should probably go after the source of the lycans in the morning when they are vulnerable and I am in peak condition," Percival said as he looked for a place to stay the night.


End file.
